The correct grip of the hands on a golf club is essential for good golf playing. Both hands should be placed together and stay together, working in unison during the golf swing for full control and power. A common fault among golf players is allowing their wrists to become separated during the golf swing. If the wrists separate the golfer can lose control of the swing and mis-hit the ball.